Acoustic Funeral For My Love In Limbo
by Rovaniemi Cyanide
Summary: VAM.Bam/VilleValo.Slash. Bam Margera acaba de comprar su castillo,el alma torturada que se encuentra atrapada pide su ayuda,podra el patinador resolver el misterio que rodea su castillo?.soy mala para escribir los summary.Advertencia:Violencia explicita!


hei!

weno primero k nda ninguno de los eventos ocurridos paso en realidad( por el amor de Ozzy espero que nunca pasen)

ammm no me odien mucho es mi primer fanfic!

ADVERTENCIA: la historia que van a leer contiene material no apropiado para menores de edad, contiene: RELACIONES HOMOSEXUALES, material explicito de Violencia, lenguaje inapropiado y desnudos.

mas adelante abra mas violencia, ammm sexo explicito con violencia, y mas lenguaje inapropiado

crean me que me odie a mi misma por eso pero asi vino la historia a mi mente i asi la tuve k eskrivir TnT

asepto criticas, quejas, mentadas de madre etc...

gracias por okupar tu tiempo en leer mis pendejadas.

por si acaso recuerdo a todos: contiene relaciones homosexuales si no le gusta (ke lastima por usted, pero lo respeto mucho)no lean y no insulten.

_Acoustic funeral for my love in limbo..._

_**1 capitulo. El Castillo.**_

-¡QUE ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDES!, ¡ERES MIO, MIO Y DE NADIE MAS!, ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TRATAS DE HUIR DE MI? Me lastimas lo sabes, yo lo único hago es amarte, ¡Y TU COMO LA PERRA MALAGRADECIDA QUE ERES, QUIERES HUIR!- El hombre enloquecido gritaba con amargura y sarcasmo. Y entre cada palabra pateaba y golpeaba sin piedad al pobre muchacho, que yacía el suelo en un pequeño charco de sangre.

El pobre muchacho paralizado por el miedo y el dolor, no podía hacer nada más que gritar y tratar de recuperar, en vano, el aire que le era cruelmente arrebatado de su pecho por cada patada.

Un hilo de sangre escapaba por la comisura de sus labios, lagrimas teñidas de negro corrían en todas direcciones por su pálido y hermoso rostro contraído por el dolor. Su cuerpo severamente golpeado se enroscaba en el suelo en un intento por protegerse.

El hombre se agacho y tomándolo del cabello, forzó al muchacho a levantar la cabeza hasta que ambos rostros quedaron al mismo nivel para hablarle suavemente en el oído.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que recordarte que eres mío? ¿Acaso quieres que te corte las piernas para que no puedas huir?- su voz sonaba como la de una madre tratando de persuadir a su hijo de no hacer una travesura, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía el veneno en cada palabra.

Por experiencia propia el muchacho sabía que aquel hombre era capaz, de eso y más, lo cual solo consiguió arrancar de los labios heridos más sollozos desesperados y suplicas en susurros casi inaudibles, causando una gran y retorcida sonrisa de satisfacción en su agresor.

- tranquilo mi amor, tus piernas son demasiado hermosas para cortarlas… todo tu cuerpo es demasiado perfecto… serias completamente perfecto casi como un ángel de no ser por tu estupidez de querer huir, dime ¿a dónde irías? Nadie te amaría más que yo, mírate, estas todo roto y usado. En fin, creo que tendré que recordarte una ULTIMA vez que eres mío y los serás por siempre. Nunca podrás huir de aquí, tu alma y tu cuerpo me pertenecen.- mientras hablaba, pasaba su mano libre lentamente, por el costado del cuerpo herido, una y otra vez. Arriba y abajo. Provocando violentos temblores en el cuerpo bajo de el, causados por el miedo y los incesantes sollozos. Sus labios se torcieron aun mas agrandando la cruel sonrisa. Soltó la cabeza del muchacho, estrellándola contra las tablas de madera del suelo. Movió su mano, apretándola con fuerza en el fino y pálido cuello, levantando del suelo el largo y delgado cuerpo del muchacho; que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, después de la larga y despiadada golpiza, trataba de zafarse del agarre de acero en su cuello, sujetándose del brazo de su agresor.

El hombre sonrió ante el inútil intento, lanzando con fuerza, el maltratado y roto cuerpo a la cama, el pobre muchacho cayó casi sentado y su cabeza se estrello con fuerza contra la pesada cabecera de madera, dejándolo casi inconsciente, insoportablemente herido y sin poder moverse.

Su cuerpo lentamente se deslizo cayendo de lado en las almohadas, dejando una gruesa línea de sangre en la cabecera por donde paso su cabeza. Con los ojos entreabiertos y nublados por las lágrimas logro distinguir la figura del hombre sonriendo psicóticamente, sosteniendo una navaja que centellaba con la débil luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas.

Por horas, gritos desgarradores resonaron en la enorme y solitaria casa. Afuera, en el pequeño bosque que pertenecía al terreno, todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaban las aves o los insectos nocturnos.

Todo el ambiente era pesado y melancólico mientras que los gritos lejanos llenaban el aire nocturno. Las nubes ocultaron la luna, como si quisieran evitar que viera lo que seguía.

De pronto los gritos cesaron. Y solo el silencio reino una vez más la noche.

Poco antes de salir el sol, un auto abandono la propiedad a toda velocidad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 años Después~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siguiendo las direcciones del anuncio en el periódico, el famoso skater Brandon Cole Margera, mejor conocido como Bam, se dirigía al lugar que probablemente se convertiría en su nuevo hogar, cruzo la reja que se encontraba abierta, condujo por un par de minutos por el camino privado que recorre el bosque hasta el centro de la propiedad, donde se encontraba la enorme casa.

Estaciono su Hummer en la entrada detrás de un viejo volvo color negro, del cual salió un hombre de mediana edad, con un traje que gritaba "soy un nerd patéame el culo". Bam trato de no reírse del hombre mientras estrechaba su mano.

- ¿es usted el señor Margera?-por una razón el hombre parecía estar nervioso.

-si, soy yo ¿y usted es?-

-Ferguson, Charles Ferguson , hablamos por teléfono sobre el terreno– después de presentarse, el vendedor , saco su maletín barato del asiento del pasajero de su auto y un manojo de llaves, tanto como nuevas como antiguas.- sígame, Sr. Margera, le mostrare la casa.- señalando el camino a la puerta del mini castillo.

En el instante en el que Bam, entro a la casa un ligero escalofrió le recorrió toda la columna, ignoro la sensación y trato de prestarle atención al hombre, quien mientras le daba un recorrido por la casa le informaba de los beneficios y ventajas del terreno.

La casa estaba amueblada, y los muebles se encontraban cubiertos con sabanas blancas cubiertas de polvo. Recorrieron cuarto por cuarto y al último dejaron la recamara principal.

Al llegar a la ultima puerta del pasillo, el vendedor, al parecer muy nervioso, abrió la puerta, Bam entro primero, el hombre solo se quedo en la puerta algo inquieto.

La habitación era grande, espaciosa, unas cortinas viejas y algo rotas color vino colgaban de las ventanas, la cama no tenia colchón, solo era la base y la pesada cabecera de madera cubiertas con una sabana, las paredes curiosamente pintadas de un horrendo color negro, que a pesar de ser uno de los colores favoritos de Bam, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente perturbado por el ambiente fúnebre del cuarto. Por primera vez desde que llego, se le ocurrió preguntar por los anteriores dueños de la mansión.

-dígame, Ferguson, ¿Quiénes vivieron aquí antes?- la pregunta realmente inquieto al vendedor, que rápidamente y tratando de esconder su obvio nerviosismo contesto.

-lo siento señor Margera, pero esa información es confidencial, ¿quiere recorrer el resto del terreno? Más atrás en el terreno ahí una casa pequeña que pude ser utilizada como taller, casa de huéspedes, bodega o lo que usted desee, venga conmigo se la mostrare.- el hombre se retiro de la puerta y camino rápido a las escaleras.

Bam se quedo un segundo pensando, mientras caminaba para salir de la habitación, un sonido llamo su atención pero este solo duro un par de segundos, sonó como un eco o como si se ollera lejos, fue algo así como un llanto o un grito que sonó detrás de él en el fondo de la habitación. Miro detrás de el pero no vio nada fuera de lo común y se quedo un segundo en silencio, inmóvil en el centro de la habitación. Pero no escucho nada.

-¡dios, ya estoy alucinando cosas!- se dio la vuelta, camino rápido por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, al bajar los últimos escalones el vendedor lo llamo desde las escaleras al piso de abajo.

Salieron por la puerta al patio trasero, comenzaron a seguir un caminito de tierra que llevaba al interior del pequeño bosque. Durante el camino el vendedor seguía parloteando de las cualidades del terreno, mientras que Bam solo miraba a su alrededor, por dos razones.

1.- no podía creer que realmente tendría un bosque de patio trasero.

2.- no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer, como andar en moto o cuatrimoto , en que quizá pondría algo así como una casa del árbol pero del tamaño de una casa real, tal vez un campo para jugar con las pistolas de gochas, demasiadas cosas pueden hacerse con un terreno así. Ahora no solo podría traer a un elefante, sino a todo el pinche zoológico.

Con una sonrisa, bajo la mirada al suelo mientras pensaba en todo lo que haría, mirando el pequeño caminito que se abría paso entre el bosque, noto que en un punto, que podría ser casi la mitad del bosque, que el caminito se dividía en dos, el camino que ellos seguían que era largo y bien marcado en el suelo e iba derecho y el segundo salía del primero, este camino se dirigía a la izquierda y era más delgado y las plantas a su alrededor parecían secas. Al levantar la mirada, entre los arboles a lo lejos se podía ver un gran roble, al parecer muy antiguo, con un gran columpio de madera pintada de un desgastado color rojo sangre, en una de sus ramas, en el que fácilmente cabrían unas 3 personas.

Bam pensó en preguntarle al hombre sobre el roble que habían pasado, pero en cuanto abrió la boca para preguntar, el vendedor le anuncio que ya habían llegado. Miro frente a él y había efectivamente una pequeña casita, parecida a una cabaña, algo gastada pero podría ser útil para guardar las cuatrimotos y demás.

El recorrido había terminado, el vendedor y él se dirigieron al frente de la casa.

-ahí lo tiene Sr. Margera, 8 habitaciones, 5 baños, 3 pisos, una torre, camino privado, 2 entadas, una sala amplia y 14 acres de terreno. Perfecto si quiere privacidad.-

-por favor llámeme Bam, no necesito sentirme viejo, realmente es una casa y un terreno increíbles, ya no tendré que preocuparme de los estúpidos vecinos quejándose por un elefante en mi patio- la mirada del vendedor simplemente no tenia precio.- larga historia pero por eso me corrieron de mi antiguo vecindario.

-amm, sí, claro, si le interesa la casa podemos firmar el contrato inmediatamente.-

- no sé, parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto.- después de saber el precio tan estúpidamente bajo de la casa, no mejor dicho el castillo, sabía que algo malo debía tener la casa o el terreno , sin mencionar que el vendedor parecía nervioso y ansioso por vender la propiedad y eso no le causaba buena impresión.- ya, dígame cual es el problema con el terreno, es un castillo amueblado y 14 acres de patio trasero, por tan poco dinero, lo siento pero me resulta muy difícil creer que sea tan bueno como se ve. Confiese, ¿tiene plaga de termitas, mosquitos, cucarachas o ratas? ¿Está construido sobre un cementerio indio? ¿Vive un oso aquí? ¿Aquí tiran desechos tóxicos? ¿Hay monstruos que salen del sótano a medianoche?.-

Todas las preguntas fueron obviamente en broma pero la última pregunta pareció inquietar aun más al nervioso vendedor. Quien, pareció darse por vencido, pero no perdió la sonrisa nerviosa del vendedor del año.

-vera la cuestión con el terreno podría incomodar a algunas personas, sobre todo si es usted supersticioso o muy quisquilloso.- eso si despertó la curiosidad de Bam aun mas.

-y ¿cuál es esa "cuestión" del terreno?- no pudo evitar sonar sarcástico, ante la actitud del sujeto.

-no ve usted las noticias muy seguido ¿verdad?- Bam simplemente negó con la cabeza.- lo supuse, pues vera, hace aproximadamente 3 años ocurrió un crimen en esta casa, el caso nunca fue resuelto por la policía, la casa fue puesta en venta, muchos adolecentes de esta y la siguiente ciudad venían cada Halloween a meterse al terreno, ya que se rumoraba que la casa estaba encantada, entre los rumores y las leyendas urbanas ,se complico la venta del terreno y usted es el primero que nos llama sin preguntar por el fantasma. Pero dígame señor Margera, no será acaso usted una persona supersticiosa o ¿sí?

- ¿solo eso? Jajajaja, no me asustan las historias de fantasmas y esta casa es demasiado genial para ignorar la oferta. La quiero, ¿en donde firmo?

El rostro del vendedor se ilumino como si le hubieran dicho que descubrieron la cura del cáncer e inmediatamente saco el contrato de su maletín barato.

-firme aquí, aquí, aquí, sus iniciales aquí y una última firma aquí.- después de firmar las líneas punteadas apoyado en el cofre de su auto, el señor guardo el contrato y feliz estrecho la mano del muchacho- enviare una copia del contrato por correo, tenga las llaves, no se arrepentirá.- dicho esto salió muy apuradamente de la propiedad.

Bam, se quedo unos segundos más viendo la casa, apoyado en la puerta de su Hummer. Si había algo en aquella casa, pero era difícil de explicar, es como si el ambiente se sintiera triste. Inmediatamente trato de sacar el pensamiento de su cabeza. Subió a su auto y se alejo por el largo y curveado camino, para dar la noticia de su compra a sus amigos y familia que seguramente se mudarían con él.

Inadvertida, una delicada sombra en la ventana en lo alto de la torre, miraba melancólicamente al auto rojo alejándose hasta perderse en los arboles que rodeaban el camino. Dejo salir un suspiro de sus pálidos y translucidos labios, que resonó como un eco por toda la casa. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar la gran escalera de caracol, desvaneciéndose como humo en el aire antes de pisar el último escalón.

* * *

gracias por leer

deja tus comentarios por favor

se amable y no insultes XD

se feliz!

byyeeeee


End file.
